I Know You Love Her
by lovergal1227
Summary: Kaoru knows Hikaru is in love with Haruhi, he can accept this, but he can't live with it. Mild, onesided twincest, a tiny bit of Haruhi bashing, Kaoru's POV


Have any of you woken up at, like, five in the morning and suddenly, a story pours into your head? Well, that's what happened to me. Basically Kaoru angst and one-sided twincest.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone mentioned in this story.**

**000000000000000000000000000000**

I know you love her…

You think I don't know, you think nobody knows. For goodness sake, Hikaru, I'm your _brother_! How could I not know? I see those looks that you give her, I see how comfortable you are with her. When you two are together, it's like nothing else matters, isn't that right? It's like everything in the background is unimportant, right?

Including me.

At first, I hated her. It always used to be the two of us. We didn't need anyone else! The door to our world was locked tight, even when we joined the host club! Sure, we entertained girls and made a lot of new friends, but it was still just the two of us. We never let anyone into our world. We didn't even let her in! She just wormed past our gate and invaded, taking you away from me.

I was being selfish.

I just didn't want to lose you, Hikaru. We kept our gate closed, so no one else was there, but she came and took you. I'm alone now, Hikaru. She took you away and now I'm alone in this world. I remember the many times when we were little. When you held me, when you told me that we needed no one but each other. Mother and father were always away on a business trip, only to come home for a few hours before the next one came. You took their roles emotionally. Whenever I was hurt, you would be there to kiss it better. When I was scared, you held be and chased the monsters away with soothing words. When I was sick, you would stay home and take care of me, making sure I was as comfortable as possible.

We were always together.

Now, that isn't the case. After the host club lets out for the day, you would go to her. You teased her about the number of customers she had today, sometimes making her blush and sputter indignantly. If she ever got really mad, you would apologize, putting your hand on her shoulder or somewhere else to calm her down. Because of her, we haven't even slept in the same room for over a month. You invited her for dinner and said that we should sleep in separate beds, so that we wouldn't give her ideas that our 'act' in school was more than that. Not that it ever will be.

Things will never be the same.

When I get hurt, unless we were in front of the customers, you would just ask if I was all right. When I'm afraid, you say to stop being a scardy cat and to go back to bed. When I'm sick, you assure me that you'd bring home the work and notes for the classes that day and leave. You're gone, Hikaru. You left me and I didn't get a chance to say "goodbye". I wish I could tell you the truth, that I love you, more than a brother. I love you so much, but you're to focused on Haruhi to notice. You used to always know when I was in pain just by looking at me, but you can't anymore. You can't see that every time you're with her, I try not to cry. Don't notice that sometimes I would hold you even longer during our acts just so I don't forget the feeling. You can't even hear the words I speak in front of our customers are sometimes the truth, and not part of our little game. You're too busy thinking about her, and it hurts! It hurts so much!

Well…I'll let you go.

I have to. As much as I want you for myself, I have to let you go. I love you dearly, but it will never be accepted by society, by our family, not even by you, Hikaru. You deserve her. You deserve to be with someone you truly love. Even if it's not me, I can accept it. I can accept it, but, I don't think I can live with it. I can't live every day knowing we're growing further and further apart! I want us to escape back into our world and lock the door tight, bring everything back to normal, but it can't happen that way. It will never happen. So, I'm sorry, Hikaru, I am so, terribly sorry.

Goodbye.

**000000000000000000000000000000**

Yeah, there you go, it's out of my system. Now, the story _might_ have another chapter with people talking and junk like that. Oh well, depends on how I feel at the time. A few reviews supporting it may put me in a good mood, -hint- -hint-

**Bazanee!**


End file.
